FChara And Asriel 18
by CharaIsBored
Summary: [F]Chara And Asriel


[F]Chara: Heya. How's it going?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Good..." He'd say, crashing on the couch opposite. "So, uh... I've been meaning to ask. Are you feeling alright? 'Cause I heard you making some strange noises last night..."  
[F]Chara: Strange... noises? Like what?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Well... groaning, mostly. But you seemed to be... enjoying it..?"  
[F]Chara: O-Oh! I d-didn't know you heard that...  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Ah." Asriel would likely see the blush growing on Chara's face. "Are you running a temp..?"  
[F]Chara: N-No... I'm not... It's just so embarrassing that you actually heard me doing that...  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Oh? And why would that be..?" He'd say, hopping off his bed and walking over, her head being at about the same as his crotch level.  
[F]Chara: You don't know what I was doing?  
Asriel Dreemurr: "Well... no, to be honest. Is it a human thing, or..?" Either way, he'd slowly begin growing a light bulge.  
[F]Chara: Y-Yes... And it's kind of embarrassing to talk about...  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd take a kneel next to the bed so he was eye level. "C'mon, Chara. Do you mind telling me..?"  
[F]Chara: I'd r-rather not...  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel would do his signature pleading glare, looking at chara in the eyes. "Pleeeease..?~"  
[F]Chara: *Chara explains the whole process*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel would nod, thinking he understands it. "B-but... why is it embarrassing..?"  
[F]Chara: Because y-you weren't supposed to know...  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel would blush suddenly, putting one and two together. "Chara... d-do you really, uh... y'know..? Feel that way..?"  
[F]Chara: Yes, a lot actually...  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd smile. "W-well, if you want to, we can do it..."  
[F]Chara: Wh-what? Really?  
Asriel Dreemurr: He would nod happily. "Gladly, if it means making you happy..."  
[F]Chara: Ok... *she takes her pants off*  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd blush, mimicing her actions, revealing a good, 7-inch member. "S-so, uh... since you know a bit more then I do, can you, y'know..."  
[F]Chara: Ok then... *she takes off both of their underwear*  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd blush, his member flopping out.  
[F]Chara: *She starts stroking it slowly, easing him into it*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel would shiver slightly, clearly not used to the feeling. "this... feels strange. But nice..."  
[F]Chara: *She begins sucking it now, as she is horny as hell*  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd let out a light moan, resting his hand on chara's since she's getting so physical. "C-chara... this, is amazing..."  
[F]Chara: *She chuckles as she reaches down to her vagina to pleasure herself*  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd blush, watching her hand please herself as he reaches down, mimicking her movements so she can get a slight break. His member, already, would begin to throb heavily. "W-why... does my dick feel so tight..?"  
[F]Chara: *She smirks as she stops sucking his dick and begins to ride him*  
Asriel Dreemurr: Being forced onto the bed, she'd quickly mount Asriel as he let out a loud moan, almost immediately cumming as she thrusted her weight down. "f-fuck..!"  
[F]Chara: *She moans loudly as she's filled up by Asriel* A-Asriel!  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd moan loudly alongside her, his member throbbing heavily as she rides his member out, releasing his first orgasm. "Ch-ara..!~"  
[F]Chara: You feel s-so good...  
Asriel Dreemurr: His orgasm would begin to die down, although remaining erect as he pants heavily. "Y-your length is so tight..."  
[F]Chara: *she gets off of him and begins to pleasure herself as she hasn't climaxed yet*  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd blush, slipping his fingers in to help her along. "L-like this..?"  
[F]Chara: Hahh~! Yes!  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd smile lightly, thrusting his two fingers in and out at a fairly rapid pace, his mouth subconsciously watering at the beautiful display.  
[F]Chara: *She soaks Asriel's finger as well as hers with her juices, moaning extremely loudly*  
Asriel Dreemurr: His eyes would open in surprise, slipping in a third as he continues to work her for everything she's got.  
[F]Chara: *She lets out several light moans as she climaxes all over Asriel's and her own fingers*  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd grin, pulling his fingers out as she finishes. "Heh... s-so, that's how this works..." Lifting her off of him, he'd move to get on top of chara, lining his crotch up with her cunt. "so, like this..?"  
Asriel Dreemurr: Asriel would slip it in, cuddling into Chara's breasts as he grins. "Thank you for showing me this, Chara. It means a lot..."  
[F]Chara: No problem.  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd begin to doze off, wrapping his arms around her.  
[F]Chara: *whispers* You're so cute. *giggles*  
Asriel Dreemurr: He'd chuckle, looking up from a face full of breasts as he acts like a blanket, a groggy but pleased look in his eyes. "You're adorable, if I'm cute..."  
[F]Chara: *She slowly dozes off while arguing with Asriel about who's cuter* 


End file.
